


Why?

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Thinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Sometimes, Castiel wonders.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody's gonna read this one probably, too short. Short idea tho. Oh well. I know, I missed yesterday's thing. I had the nastiest fucking migraine and anything I tried to write would have been gibberish. Don't worry, I'm coming back with another one in a bit for today's.

Sometimes, Castiel wonders. 

He wonders about a lot of things. Did Meg really die? Would they have entered a relationship together? Is Sam and Dean's relationship as platonic as they insist? (He could find out but he's never been one to read someone's mind without their consent). 

The one thing that he lingers on the most, however, is decidedly more complicated. Perhaps not. Castiel can't really tell. But why did he leave heaven? What made the humans so irresistible and intriguing? 

Cas wonders. Perhaps their intelligence. He'd always thought of humans as blundering silly little babes. But that was before he had actually met one. 

The Winchesters were the grand opposite of every notion he ever had about humans. Both of them were smart, selfless, strong and stubborn, no trace of the subservient, weak souls he had thought existed on earth. 

Or maybe he finally understood that heaven could not always be right. Without God, the angels could not choose wisely what ought to happen. He sighed as he remembered the war between himself and Raphael, and the repercussions. 

Maybe that's it. He must have grown tired of the endless fighting and rebelling and ceaseless grabs for power. 

There are any number of possibilities, Cas muses. But it does not matter much. Castiel is happy and content on earth. He probably ought not to waste his time on meaningless thoughts. One day soon, he'll stop wondering. 

But today is not that day.


End file.
